One Last War
by KyleSilver
Summary: The world was a peace again after everything at the Battle Frontier was settled and now the DexHolders are enjoying it. But little did they know there was still one more war ahead and they get help from the man who was chosen to end it. Or is he just the cause of an even greater threat?
1. Chapter 1

A great flash of purple illuminated the island and disappeared in an instance. It left behind eight figures on the beach. The shortest figure ran over into a light cave. "Quick! Follow her!" A soft yet clear voice shouted as they and another take a third figure to the cave. The other quickly followed behind. They entered the cave and reached a wooden door. "Gardevoir!" A deep yet gentle tone loudly whispered as the green haired creature turned and opened the door of the group. They rushed inside and closed the door behind. "Put him on the table!" A second male voice demanded as they placed a gravely wounded young man on the table. A blonde haired woman was crying as she gripped the man's left hand repeating, "Don't die on me Grey.."

It was a blazing hot day in a desert of Arizona. A young man was walking home from school. He walked along a path next to an old rotted fence kicking dust up with every step that covered his once black vans. He stopped underneath a small tree and unzipped his black jacket to let the cool breeze in. He removed his dark grey hat and runs his fingerless gloved hand through his jet black hair. "It's so freaking hot out." He said in a deep and annoyed manner putting his hat back on. He stepped out from under the tree and continued along the unmarked path. Out of nowhere a minor dust cloud appeared in front of him causing him to cover his eyes. A few seconds, the man look up to come face to face with a surging gate of energy and space. He slowly stepped back slowly with a face of horror and curiosity. Before he could do anything, a giant pink and white claw pulled him in and closed behind. He looked around frantically at just an empty void terrorfied. "Calm down human." A booming voice demanded as a giant four-legged white creature with a giant ring around it's waist appeared before him. "Arceus… I'll be damned. I figure there's only one thing that can control Dialga and Palkia." The man said leaning back and floated in place. The god chuckled at his joke and exclaimed, "I'm sure you are curious why I called you, a human of a non pokemon world." "Enlighten me." He yawned looking at his watch. "Well, We have been told that everything that we know will end during the final battle of the Genesis Tournament." Arceus explained floating around the man. "Why not let the Dexholders know of this?" He questioned the god. "Because they aren't powerful enough. We need a trainer of new. One who doesn't play by own world's rules. One who can show the holders their true power." He argued proudly. "And that person is me?" He asked dumbfounded. "Correct. But you will lose all your memories except a selected few and the rest will be put in a replacement body of you for now." The pokemon told him teleporting us to a gigantic room with a large table. "And what memories will I keep?" he asked as he examined the carvings of the ancient pokemon on the walls. "Only the ones about your experience of pokemon." The god spoke blandly sitting at the head of the table. "There is also one other condition." A gruff and deep voice stated as the ground shook near the young man. He looked up and stared straight into the eyes of the keeper of time, Dialga. "Let me guess you want to revert my body back to when I was ten?" He asked plainly as the man walked away from the pokemon. "No, back to when you were seven. So you can adapt to the world." Dialga answered following him. "Do you accept Mr…" Arceus said. "Just call me Silver." He growled glaring at the god. "How about Grey?" He questioned curiously staring at the young man. "Grey is just fine." Grey answered adjusting his dark grey hat. "Do you want to start out with the original Dexholders?" Arceus asked. "No. Take me to Unova. I don't want any distractions as well as not mess with their paths." Grey told the god standing next to him. "Then the deal is done." Arceus said extending a leg to Grey. He took it and replied, "I want to know who I really am by the age of fourteen though." and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

A young boy appeared unconscious next to the lab of Professor Juniper. Outside of the lab, two children of the young age of two were playing together. Their names were Black and White. White was running away from Black and ran into a bush tripping on something. "Oww!" She cried in pain turning over to see what made her fall. Black ran over and peered through the bush and saw the older boy on the floor. He ran inside the lab and was quickly followed by Prof. Juniper. "My Arceus.." She gasped and quickly picked up the boy and took him to Black's house with the two following behind. His mother let them in and Juniper set the boy on the couch. "Where did you find him?" Black's mother asked. "The children found him next to my lab. But he is wearing clothing too large for him. I don't know what to do with him?" Juniper replied. "We can take care of him. I'm sure his family is worried about him." She told Juniper taking the backpack and jacket off of the boy. Black and White looked from around the corner with curiosity. The boy groaned and rolled over. "He's waking." Juniper said as the boy sat up. He looked around confused. "Son, are you okay?" Black's mother asked him. He nodded staring blankly at her. "Do you have a name? Where's your family?" Juniper asked. "My name?.. My name is Grey and I have no family. I'm a child of the forest." Grey replied seriously staring at her with cold steel grey eyes.

Well that is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you have any questions, just ask. See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later…

An impatient ten year old Grey was bored out of his mind as he waited for Professor Juniper to finish her speech. He looked over at his friend and rival, Cheren, who was listening to the Professor. "And now you get to choose your very first pokemon." She finished stepping aside to reveal a table with five sets of three pokeballs. "You can choose only one." She reminded us as we both stepped forward. Cheren picked up a Unova ball and released a Snivy. Grey picked up the Johto set and moved them to the table next to Juniper and did the same for Sinnoh's. He took the charmander ball and moved it the the Unova set and swapped the tepig ball with the treecko one. "Grey what are you doing?" Juniper asked as he moved the other two sets to the table with the previous two sets. "Choosing my friend." He stated staring at the three starters he chosen. "I want them all, but I will have this one first so the others can get to know each other." Grey explained taking the oshawott's ball and handing the tray to the Professor who was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked taking the tray. "I'll become champion and come back for them. I'm going to take on the world's leagues!" Grey say thrusting a fist in the air causing Juniper to smile and Cheren to sigh.

6 months later…

"Ottamo finish this with razor shell!" Grey yelled as he pointed towards Alder's bouffalant. "Bouffalant, quick use protect!" Alder pleaded but was too late. Before Bouffalant could even use the move, it was struck by the Samurott. Alder's Bouffalant fell to the ground but was caught by Ottamo and carried to it's trainer. "You are a strong and caring trainer. I am proud to call you champion, Grey." Alder said giving his friend some berries. Grey gave him a big smile as he walked over to shake his hand.

1½ year later…

Grey walked out of the stadium and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He walked passed all the girls waiting for him to walk out of the stadium. It just made him snicker knowing how blind they were. He walked to the town's pokemon center and entered it. He scanned the room and removed his hood after verifying that it was clear. Grey walked up to Nurse Joy and handed her his assortment of pokeballs. "That was a splendid match, Mr. Grey." She commented placing each one in the machine and turning it on. "It was okay. The so called champion was a complete pushover. Kalos was said to be the strongest region my ass." Grey told her leaning against the counter. "Well you have been to two other regions before though." She replied turning off the machine after it dinged. "I always start with a new team every time. But I want this team to stay here because I want them to help out the Professor in his research." He answered taking the assortment from Nurse Joy. He clipped each one on his belt and pulled the hood over. "Have a nice trip in the Johto region, Mr. Grey." She smiled as he walked out of the center.

2 years later…

"Now then. I just need to attach this and wire that and it is finished!" A fifty year old man exclaimed in joy turning around to face Grey. "What is, old man?" He snarled standing up from leaning against the wall for the past hour. "I have finish the MoveGlove and a new pokedex for you." he explained leaning back in his chair. "I'm listening." Grey answered with some interset. "You are one of the children who are born of the forest. But you are different from the others. You know of miss Yel-" The old professor was interrupted by a blonde haired girl dressed in yellow with a pikachu in her arms along with a basket. She closed the door behind her and turned around to see the professor and a strange young man. "Oh Mr. Oak, I didn't know you were having guests." She said setting the basket down on a table and walking over to the older gentleman. "I was actually just telling the young man about you, Yellow." Professor Oak exclaimed turning towards the girl. A light shade of pink spread across her face and she shakily asked, "Telling him about what?" "Oh, that you were born of the Viridian Forest just like this man except he was born of the forest in general." Oak explained standing up and stretching. Yellow looked at the man with interest after hearing he was like her. "Here are the bands that will make the Dex and glove work." Oak told Grey handing him the items. Grey took them and set them on the table next to him. Yellow watched with curiosity as the man began to get ready to use the new items. Grey removed his dark cloak and set it on the table along with his bag. Yellow blushed lightly at the site of the young fourteen year old figure. She could tell that he was well built and has seen his fair share of battles. Grey took the MoveGlove band and placed it underneath his black wristband with a grey flame on his right arm. "Alright now press the flame on your wristband." Oak instructed as he watch Grey press the flame. Metal started to move along his skin to the tips of his fingers from underneath his gloves and up to his arm underneath his shirt. "Biomesh." Grey commented flexing his hand. "You are correct, Grey. Now, think of an attack, try a physical one." The old man said satisfied that his invention worked. The metal made what looked like a slot but came out a green blade of pure energy for it. Yellow backed away hugging her pikachu for comfort. Grey examined the blade and said, "Leaf blade." "Incredible!" the professor gasped running his hand through his grey hair. The blade disappeared and Grey attached the second band on his left arm. He tapped it and it expanded across his arm to become a gauntlet. "Thanks old man." Grey told Oak as he put his bag and cloak back on and moved towards the door. He exited the building with Yellow following him. She watched as the mysterious man flew off towards Mt. Silver.

4 years later….Present

A man was sit on a ledge looking over a large group of pokemon training and having fun while looking out at the ocean. He smiled at what he has accomplished and how many friends he has made. He looked next to him and gently stroke the head of his mightyena. The sound of wings broke the silence as the man's bravery landed next to him. "What's wrong, Breven?" He let go of a carrier pidgey that was frozen in place with fear. "It's alright." He told it extending a hand to it. It looked back and forth between the hand and the man's face. He reached over and gently stroked the bird's neck calming it. The pidgey calmed down became it's normal self again. It hopped close and turned around revealing a letter attached to it's leg. He untied the letter and opened it. There was a handwritten letter and a form for something. The letter read, "Yo, Grey! You are most likely wondering how I was able to find you, Grey. I have my ways. Anyway I wanted you to know that the Genesis tournament is begin held two weeks from now. I was asked by the man in charge to see if we could have the champion come home for a couple of battles. But it's only for the best of the best. We will have all the champions and great trainers duking it out. There is a form attached for you to sign. But personally, I want you to come and show these trainers how to put on a show. From, your pal Scott." Grey folded the letter back up and looked at the form. He turned to his left and mightyena was holding a pen in his mouth. "Thanks, Yen." He said taking the pokemon and scratching behind it's ear. Grey was about to start filling it out but thought about how this was their home. The perfect place for them. He looked down and notice his all of his pokemon gathered and silent. He stood and up and spoke out, "Listen up guys. I just received a letter about a tournament. A tournament in our region two weeks from now. They want the champion of the region there. A friend wants me, no, us. He wants us to go and show the world how battling is suppose to be. Should we go show them how it's done?" Grey asked thrusting a fist in the air. Claws, fists, and attacks all breach the air as the pokemon got riled up from the speech, "All right! We will be training nonstop for the next week and a half. We will leave for Unova three days before. You are dismissed." He told them as the began to scatter. He slowly filled out the information and gave everything back to the pidgey. It gave the wild man one last look and quickly flew off towards Unova. Grey had a devious smile on his face and said, "Look out world. The champion is back and ready for anything."

Well that was chapter 2. The real story will start next chapter. Let the battles begin next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Light creeped through the blinds and onto a young woman's bed. She was sound asleep and snuggled up with one of her pillows. Her door creaked open allowing a small yellow mouse to enter and jumped onto her bed. "Chu." the mouse cooed as she nudged her friend."Not now, Chuchu.. dinner isn't ready yet.." the woman said drooling onto her pillow. Chuchu puffed her cheeks out causing some static to surge across the bed slightly messing the woman's blond hair up. "Yellow! Yellow! Yelloooow!" A demanding feminine voice shouted from downstairs. Yellow sat up with her hair everywhere with drool on the corner of her mouth. She yawned while rubbing her left eye. She looked around her room remembering that she moved in with Blue again after being in the same house for a year once everything was peaceful. She got up and walked over to the window while straightening her oversized shirt. She opened the blinds to let the sun in. It was nice outside in the little town of Pallet. There was a good amount of clouds in the sky that means Blue would make everyone go on a picnic. Yellow just cared about how beautiful the crystal sea and emerald trees looked together. She got dressed in a dark red summer dress after wiping the drool from her face and fixing her hair. She exited her room with Chuchu on her heels and down the flight of stairs to the living room where Blue was waiting. Blue was bouncing up and down as Yellow sat down next her. "What happened Blue?" Yellow asked looking a her brunette companion. "Well, there's a letter in the mail that talks about the Genesis tournament and we were invited!" She squealed waving the letter in her face. "Oh.. a battle tournament." Yellow commented sadly. "I know you hate battling but they asked for us because they are going to thank us for saving the world." Blue told her giving Yellow a big hug. "Now let's get packed!" Blue said jumping off the couch and run to her room. Yellow picked up the drop letter and shouted, "Blue, it's in one week. Why leave now?" "Because we've never been to the Unova region. Plus I want to get a villa at the Unova resort that's built right next to the stadiums in Undella city!" Blue hollered from her room. Yellow sighed and rose from the couch. "Plus If we get one, we can have up to five in the villa. Which means Green, Silver, and Red can stay with us." Blue hinted which caused Yellow to run upstairs and pack her things.

Meanwhile on the island….

Grey laid down on the soft sand after training with his pokemon for the past six hours. He raised his left arm and fiddled with his gauntlet. He entered his contacts and called Caitlin. It rang for a minute and then a white haired woman answered. "May I help you, sir?" "Yes you can. Can I use your villa in Undella city?" Grey asked sitting up. "Why would I let a stranger use my villa?" She questioned venomously. "I'm hurt, Caitlin. You don't even recognize your own champion." Grey said sarcastically. Caitlin's face lit up and quickly commented, "I'm so sorry Grey. I didn't know it was you. You didn't look familiar due to it being four years since we talked. But you can use my villa along with the other four people who reserved it." Grey looked at her puzzled and asked, "Other four? I can't be in there just by myself?" She sighed and replied, "It's only fair since there are only four villas available to the public. But since you're the champion, you get an instant stay." He nodded in understanding and said, "You're the best, Caitlin. I'm going to be leaving soon. I should go get a haircut, stock up your villa, get it ready and go train the rest of the week." Caitlin puffed her cheeks put in frustration and complained, "You are not going to train! You need to go met some women! I don't want you to be like this your entire life." Grey cover his ears and growled at her. "Yes, mom," He replied hanging up and laying back down in the sand. The sand crunched as heavy footsteps reached him and he looked over to see his Golurk approach him with bag in it's hands. "I guess it's time to get ready to leave. Lurren go get Teck, Charr, and Ottamo to get everyone together. We leave tomorrow in the morning." He told the stone giant and stood up. Lurren handed Grey the bag and Grey walked to the hole in the side of the . He reached his cave dwelling and opened the wooden door leading to a simple furnished cave. There was a table with a few chairs around it, a palm leaf carpet, wood counter built in the wall with bowls of berries and a dried vine wall with a vine curtain that lead to a bed and all of his personal items. He closed the door and walked through the curtain. He set the bag down and opened it up. He took out the contents and laid them all on the bed. A pair of dusty old black vans, a charcoal black jacket with a faded Overwatch logo, faded blue jeans, a dark grey wolf shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a dark grey hat. Grey smiled looking at his old clothes and breathed deeply. He looked at his attire and realized he's been wearing the same pair of jeans for the past week. He gathered up the clothes and headed out of the cave. He walked around mountain for a bit and walked up a flight of craved out stair. He entered a second cave and opened the wooden door that hid a hot spring.

Back in Pallet...

Yellow, ChuChu and Blue walked down to the pier with their luggage in hand and spotted Red and Green setting up Prof. Oak's boat for departure. Red spotted them and waved at them to hurry up and get on. Green stepped out of the cabin and shouted, "Red, I'm all good up here, is all the luggage secured?" Red gave him a thumbs up as he finished putting Yellow and Blue's bags away in the waterproof storage compartment. Green started the boat and pulled out of the port and headed to Seafoam airport. Blue was sitting on the cushioned seats at the front with Yellow as the cheerful blond looked out at the jumping Goldeen and Seaking. Red was laying down across from them enjoying the calm breeze. ChuChu was wearing Yellow's signature straw hat while she was enjoying an apple. They traveled for an hour till Blue started to whine, "Are we there yet?" Green could feel a vein start to form on his forehead as heard her say that. "Green, are we there yet?" She complained as she looked over at him. "We've just passed Cinnabar Island." He told her causing the entire boat to be quiet from the next twenty minutes. "Anyway, who do you think will be at the tournament?" Blue asked to break the tension as Red lifted his hat off his face. "I'm sure Ruby and Sapphire will be there, Emerald will probably not be there since he has to run the Battle Frontier." Green commented moving boat to match the current. "I know Silver, Gold and Crystal are busy with Team Rocket back in Johto, which means that they might not be able to make it." Blue told him as she looked out over the rail. "Who are you hoping to be there Red?" Yellow asked looking over at him as she pets ChuChu. Red looked into the sky as Blue and Yellow waited for him to answer. "I'm just hoping I get some tough opponents like that champion from that Unova region. I heard that they are the strongest in the world in front of us." He told them clenching a fist. "I'm taking back the title of being the strongest again." Yellow looked at him in awe as he showed his determination. A mischievous grin grew on Blue's face and whispered in Yellow's ear causing her to blush madly causing her to push Blue away shouting, "I do not!". Red and Green looked over at the girls making Yellow blush an even bright shade and Blue to laugh loudly. Green just sighed and shook his head while Red just looked at them in confusion. Green coughed to get everyone's attention and said, "Anyway. We're here." Everyone looked in the direction he was speaking and there stood a large platform that stretched off of SeaFoam Island with large hydroplanes taking off and landing.

Meanwhile over Route 14, Unova...

Grey's cloak flapped drastically in the rushing wind as Breven flew across the Unova region. "I'll have to stop by the store before I go to the villa. I need make sure it has stuff for the others since I am probably going to sleep outside in the backyard. I know that Caitlin has some fruit trees there." Grey told himself shaking his head as Breven began to slow down. "Alright. Let's land right outside of town." He told Breven as the valiant pokemon landed on the other side of the bay. Grey hopped off Breven's back and stroked his head. "Thanks buddy." He told him and returned him to his ball. Grey clipped the Ultra ball to his ball belt and walked along the watersedge. The sea's breeze was gentle against Grey's body as he looked out at the sea. He moved his gaze to the large resort the towered over him as he entered it. A Nurse Joy was leaning against the counter twisting a piece of her pink hair bored out of her mind. She spotted Grey and quickly straightened up and smiled brightly. "Welcome to the Unova Resort. How can I be of service to you?" She asked politely as Grey reached the counter. "I'm just here to register for the tournament and get another key to Caitlin's villa." Grey told her leaning against the counter. "I'll need to see some identification, sir." She told him holding her hand out for Grey's pokedex. Grey moved his arms from underneath the cloak and activated his pokedex with his fingerless gloved hand. Nurse Joy's brow raised in curiosity as a screen projected from the device. A picture of a fifteen year old Grey appeared along with the beginning date of his journey, the number of pokemon on him and how many he has captured. "I'm impressed, Mr. Grey. I'll just input your information and you are in." She told him as she typed everything into the computer. "One thing though. Tell the chairman that I will arrive late to the beginning ceremony." He told her deactivating the gauntlet and straightened up off of the counter. "I'll tell him, Mr. Grey." She told him smiling reaching for the phone after handing him a key. "It's just Grey. Nothing more, nothing less." He explained exiting the building once he took the key. Grey stretched as he walked to the local PokeMart and entered it. He removed his hood and walked down an aisle. He looked at the shelves with confusion trying to think of what to get. His cloak flew up from a great gust of wind as a figure appeared behind him. Grey and asked the Gardevoir, "Eve? What are you doing?" 'I'm here to help you, master. You are rusty with humanity.' She stated telepathically taking a pokeball off his belt and released Yen who had a custom saddle bag to carry items in. "Fine. Just get the cleaning products and things like that. I'll go get some ingredients for tonight's' dinner." He told them causing both to cheer in excitement. The pair moved through the aisle picking and discussing about what their master will make. Grey smiled as he moved over to the berries and vegetables. "What to get? What to get?" He questioned himself scratching his chin in wonder. "I could make everyone's favorite." He muttered picking up different berries and spices inspecting them. "I will. I want them to celebrate and feel relaxed." He said walking over and picking up a basket. He filled it with an assortment of berries and spices along with noodles and meat. He walked over to the counter and placed the basket on it. Eve and Yen came back with the supplies and set all of them on the counter. The clerk eyed Grey suspiciously and just shrugged then began scanning the items. Grey pulled out his wallet and pulled out two bills of a thousand Poke. "That will be exactly two thousand Poke, sir." She told him as the clerk finished bag everything. Grey handed her the bills and wait as she finished inputting the money. The machine cleared and Grey took the bags, handing the supplies to Eve to put in the saddle bag. The trio exited the mart and walked down the tile road. Small children were running around and playing as they walked. Some of the kids would stop and look over at Eve and Yen as they walked along their master and friend. One boy walked over to Grey and tugged on his cloak. Grey stopped and looked down at him. "Mister, are you a trainer?" The boy asked with curiosity. Grey removed his hood revealing him wearing his old faded grey hat with his trimmed yet untamed hair. "I'm not just any trainer. I'm the Unova Champion and I'm here to show we are the best." He told the boy smiling causing his pokemon to snicker at him. The boy's eyes grew with wonder and exclaimed, "That's so cool! Can I see your pokemon?" Grey looked up and noticed all the other children looked at him with excitement about playing with pokemon. "Why not? But first let's us get our stuff to our villa and we all can play with all of my pokemon." Grey told them all as the trio began to walk again. The children cheered in excitement as them began to follow the group. Grey and his pokemon stopped in front of a standard size villa. Grey took out the key and unlocked the door. He opened the door and let Eve and Yen go in to put things away. "Make sure that everything is where it should be." He told them handing Eve the bags of food. Both nodded and headed deeper into the building. Grey removed his cloak to reveal him wearing a charcoal black jacket with an Overwatch logo along with an ash grey shirt with a wolf print underneath and faded blue jeans with dusty old black vans. He set his backpack down and opened it up. The kids were still behind him as he looked through the selection. He snatched a heavy ball and tossed it onto the beach. The kids turned around to see a snorlax resting on the beach. He then tossed all of his pokeball except the flyers and a large group pokemon appeared. All the children ran down and began to play with them all. He yawned as he watched them have fun. "I almost forgot how good it felt to watch a child have fun. I miss when I was like that." Grey told himself as he sat down on a lawnchair that was on the overhang outside the front door. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the laughter of his pokemon and the children. But he got knocked out of his chair by a burst of water. Grey stood up and looked over at Poltris, his Poliwrath running away with a child down the beach towards the kids and pokemon. "I'm going to get you for that!" He yelled chasing after them into the mob of kids and pokemon.

The third chapter was a confusing one to word. I swear I'll get the battles started next chapter. Anyway, See ya next chapter!


End file.
